The present invention relates to a sliding assisting device for assisting a movable body such as a drawer and a lid to slide relative to a main body between a drawn-in position and a drawn-out position.
In a structure in which a movable body is switched to slide between a drawn-in position and a drawn-out position relative to a main body, when all the sliding operations to a drawn-in position and a drawn-out position are performed manually, it may cause fatigue and lack high quality. Accordingly, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a movable body is urged to slide automatically in one direction toward the drawn-out position or the drawn-in position.
FIGS. 10(a) and 10(b) show a drawer apparatus disclosed-in Patent Document 1. FIG. 10(a) shows a drawn-in position of a movable body (not shown), and FIG. 10(b) shows a drawn-out position. Reference numeral 50 is a sidewall of the main body, reference numeral 55 is a drive pin formed on the movable body, reference numeral 60 is a tilting part placed between the main body sidewall and the movable body, and reference numeral 65 is a spring member. A guide track 51 is provided in the main body sidewall 50. The guide track 51 has a straight part 51a extending horizontally in a front-to-back direction, and a bow-shaped part 51b on a front side (right side in the drawing). The tilting part 60 has a slot 61 opening upwardly and a diagonal sidewall 62 extending from a front side of the slot 61. Bolts 63 engage in the guide track 51.
The spring member 65 accumulates a force in a process of sliding the movable body from the drawn-in position to the drawn-out position. One end of the spring member 65 is fixed on the main body, and the other end is fixed on the tilting part 60. The movable body is built into the main body in a state in which the drive pin 55 engages the slot 61.
When the movable body slides from the drawn-in position to the drawn-out position, the tilting part 60 moves along the straight part 51a of the guide track 51, and then is tilted forward at the bow-shaped part 51b. The drive pin 55 also moves from the slot 61 to a diagonal sidewall 62. Accordingly, the movable body is locked in the drawn-out position against the force of the spring member 65. When the movable body is pushed backward, the drive pin 55 returns from the diagonal wall part 62 to the slot 61, so that the movable body is drawn in with the force accumulated in the spring member 65. In Patent Document 1, the movable body slides to the drawn-in position with the force of the spring member 65, so that the movable body does not bounce back and is not drawn out again even when the movable body is strongly drawn in.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 05-023763
In the conventional structure, the movable body slides automatically almost entirely from the drawn-out position to the drawn-in position. However, it is necessary to provide the strong pulling force to move the movable body from the drawn-in position to the drawn-out position, thereby deteriorating convenience. The drive pin 55 moves out from the slot 61 with a front slope of the tilting member 60 and engages the diagonal sidewall 62 as the lock mechanism for locking the movable body against the force of the spring member 65. Accordingly, it is difficult to strongly lock the movable body, thereby releasing the movable body by vibrations and the like.
When the movable body (drive pin 55) is draw out, an opening of the slot 61 provided in the tilting member 60 receives a large load accompanying the accumulation of the force of the spring member 65. Accordingly, it is desirable that the drive pin 55 enters deep in the opening. However, it is also necessary to easily release the drive pin 55 accompanying forward tilting of the tilting member 60, thereby limiting the opening. The conventional structure does not have an apparatus for assisting both operations of sliding the movable body toward the drawn-in position and toward the drawn-out position, thereby limiting the operation.
In view of the problems described above, a purpose of the present invention is to provide a sliding assisting device with a comparatively simple structure, thereby improving convenience and quality.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.